


Что случается в темноте

by SalemTheCat



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2019 || тексты высокого рейтинга [25]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Guro, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemTheCat/pseuds/SalemTheCat
Summary: Домашние животные имеют свойство возвращаться к своим хозяевам.





	Что случается в темноте

Геллерт не любил, когда его отвлекали от важных дел. Сегодня он занимался изучением алхимии и, возможно, сделал бы несколько интересных и полезных для себя открытий, если бы его не прервали в самый разгар эксперимента: снизу послышался душераздирающий женский крик, затем нарастающий звон бьющегося стекла. Раздраженно вздохнув, он взмахнул палочкой, стирая яркие светящиеся руны и убирая все дымящиеся колбы с ингредиентами по своим местам.

Уже на лестнице он заметил Абернети, который пытался всмотреться в темноту парадного холла замка.

— Что произошло? — спросил Геллерт.

— Я не знаю, — Абернети снова растерянно вгляделся в темноту, — похоже, что люстра упала. Не могу разобрать. — Он стал медленно спускаться по лестнице, освещая Люмосом дорогу.

Геллерт бесшумно следовал за ним, руководствуясь непонятным противным и мерзким предчувствием, нависшим над душой. Он понимал, что нужно оставаться позади. Тот, кто шел первым, должен принять на себя все угрозы. Абернети был идеальным исполнителем этой роли — решительный, последовательный, готовый исполнять приказы и отдать жизнь, если понадобится.

Стоило только сойти вниз, как по всем рецепторам обоняния ударил резкий запах железа. Под подошвами сапог противно захлюпало, затрещали осколки стекла и что-то хрустнуло. Раздробленные кости и кровь? Что же здесь произошло? В свете волшебных огоньков они с Абернети могли увидеть разве что сломанные конструкции и поблескивающие в тусклом свете хрустальные осколки, бывшие некогда огромной люстрой.

Геллерт сделал несколько плавных движений палочкой. Всё вокруг наполнилось звоном, металлические своды начали распрямляться, и вот уже роскошная люстра снова водрузилась на своё законное место.

Свет несколько раз мигнул, прежде чем им открылось жуткое зрелище. Они стояли в огромной луже крови, в центре которой лежала мертвая Кэрроу. Точнее то, что от неё осталось: горло было буквально вырвано одним огромным куском, обнажая сломанные шейные позвонки, челюсть вывернута, объеденное практически до костей лицо смотрело на них страшной неподвижной маской. Левая рука лежала под неестественным углом, а правая вовсе была неровно оторвана по локоть.

— Похоже, что на неё что-то напало, и она упала с лестницы, — равнодушно заметил Абернети, присевший над телом и внимательно его изучавший.

— Весьма печально. Бедная Кэрроу. Она была хорошим соратником. — Геллерт попытался изобразить сочувствие. Его не покидало ощущение, что на её месте должен был оказаться он. — Мне казалось, что этот замок защищен достаточно хорошо...

— У вас много врагов. Не исключено, что это был своего рода эксперимент наудачу. К тому же никто не знает, где мы находимся, разве что у нас завелся шпион. — Абернети серьёзно посмотрел на Геллерта.

— Рано или поздно тайное становится явным. — У него вдруг возникла идея, и Геллерт улыбнулся. — Друг мой, что ты знаешь о магических животных?

— Простите? — Абернети прищурился, глядя на него непонимающе. — Я не Ньютон Скамандер, чтобы разбираться в них.

— Просто наблюдай.

Тревога сменилась азартом. Теперь Геллерт точно знал, что здесь произошло, а главное — кто именно был виновником. Он повернулся спиной к лестнице и прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, что за ним наблюдают откуда-то сверху, из темного и укромного угла. Жажда. Неописуемая жажда крови и мести. Нечто хотело впиться ему в горло и выпить всю кровь без остатка. Ну давай, малыш, будь решительней.

— Что за!.. — воскликнул Абернети.

Геллерт обернулся, открывая глаза. В паре сантиметров от него, будто застряв в сгустившемся воздухе, зависла с трудом дергающая лапками чупакабра. Она шипела и пыталась вырваться, демонстрируя пасть с бесчисленным количеством маленьких и острых окровавленных зубов.

— А ты подрос, Антонио. — И вправду, когда Геллерт в последний раз видел эту тварь, она была способна уместиться в кейс для волшебных палочек, а теперь уже стала размером с небольшую собаку. — И хочешь мне отомстить?

В ответ чупакабра ещё более яростно зашипела, пытаясь выбраться из ловушки.

— Антонио, — Геллерт посмотрел животному в глаза, вспоминая самые распространённые советы по приручению магических существ, — я не хотел тебя выбрасывать, но так вышло. Ты должен был стать сильнее. И ты стал. Посмотри, как далеко ты зашел только ради того, чтобы ко мне вернуться.

Чупакабра смотрела на Геллерта не моргая, словно завороженная звуками его голоса.

— Ты ведь хороший мальчик и не обидишь меня? — Геллерт осторожно протянул руку к чупакабре и погладил по загривку. Антонио заурчал и прикрыл глаза. Теперь он был абсолютно безопасен. По крайней мере, для него.

Геллерт обернулся к Абернети. В глазах того читалось немое восхищение.

— Кажется, в МАКУСА вы с Антонио успели подружиться. — Абернети с опаской посмотрел на чупакабру, которая плыла к нему по воздуху. — Присмотри за ним. Это несложно, главное — следи, чтобы он не был голоден.

Геллерт развернулся обратно к лестнице и стал неторопливо подниматься.

Сегодня он приобрёл ещё одно страшное оружие. Похоже, что этa тварь всё ещё была ему предана. Что же можно сделать с Антонио? Может, подбросить его Альбусу?

— И да, — добавил Геллерт, не глядя вниз, — попроси домовиков прибрать здесь.


End file.
